


Century

by voldysnose



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, how exciting!!????!!, it's v short but don't let that stop you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voldysnose/pseuds/voldysnose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ronan and Adam kiss, it feels like they have done this a million times before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Century

**Author's Note:**

> a huge thank you to varsha for betaing this for me! babe you're the best!

When Ronan and Adam kiss, it feels like they have done this a million times before. And maybe they have—in dreams, in thoughts, kisses exchanged through glances disguised with disinterest and between each other's names on tips of tongues. Kisses of other languages—hands brushing legs, eyes examining sharp jawlines and elegant features, impatient finger tips drumming on tabletops. They are kisses of the past, of the future. Kisses unseen to anyone but themselves, kept under lock and key, buried in the backs of minds, tucked away like a hidden secret.

When Ronan and Adam kiss, it is anything but desperate. It is not wild and dangerous. It is not fire and flames. Or maybe it is, but they are embers, glowing beneath ashes; memories of houses burning down and with them, lives. If they are the fire, maybe their kisses are rainstorms, floods, washing away any trace of destruction or despair. If they are the tired and the rundown, suddenly burdens weighing them down have been lifted off their shoulders. They are free and light and invincible. Stones in the middle of their paths have been cleared. It is a new beginning, a second chance. Ronan is fighting a battle, and it's name is Adam. Their kisses? Anything but.

When Ronan and Adam kiss, it is a breath of fresh air. They are weary, not with age, but with knowledge. Slowly they creep out of holes, from underneath rocks, and greet each other with open arms. Slowly their lips touch, once, twice, slowly they pry open each other's hearts and extract their deepest secrets, slowly they nurse their wounds and dismiss their fears, slowly they fall in love.

When Ronan and Adam kiss, it feels like they have done this a million times before. And they have--they give kisses away freely, like a pat on the back or an encouraging smile. These kisses are reserved for one another, but they are not kept a secret, no. Two boys are in love. It is messy, raging, angry, fleeting, beautiful, even, but it is love. For Adam, loving Ronan is as easy as breathing. For Ronan, it is easier.

When Ronan and Adam kiss, it is gentle. It is wanting, but not demanding. It is the sunrise peeking over the horizon, sentient and watchful. It is the age of the universe and more, filled with billions and billions of years of history. Every second is a century. Every century? A lifetime.


End file.
